1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to insect traps and more specifically it relates to an insect trap system for absorbing bodily fluids and preventing insects from spreading from a dead animal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Insect and rodent traps comprised of sticky materials have been used for years. Typically, insect traps are typically comprised of an elongated sticky paper that is hung so that flying insects engage and are attached to the same. Rodent traps are typically comprised of a square tray structure with the sticky material positioned within along with bait to catch the rodents.
However, none of the insect traps currently available address the problem encountered when hanging a dead animal (e.g. deer) that has been field dressed. Various types of insects (e.g. ticks, fleas and lice) on the dead animal will start to abandon the host animal immediately upon death with the entire process taking up to 48 or more hours to complete. These insects are typically able to move freely to various parts of a building or outside thereof increasing the likelihood of any disease carrying insects infecting a human.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for preventing insects from spreading from a dead animal. Conventional insect traps are not designed for absorbing the body fluids of a dead animal while simultaneously ensuring that insects are not allowed to leave the area of the dead animal.
In these respects, the insect trap system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing insects from spreading from a dead animal.